


New Mystery Custom Support Collection 2

by LaughingXNaut30



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingXNaut30/pseuds/LaughingXNaut30
Summary: Another collection of custom support conversations for New Mystery I wrote for fun throughout March and April. Updated Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays.





	1. Merric and Arlen

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast writing the last support collection back in October and I wanted to do another one to keep me busy through March and April. It's largely the same as the last one, support conversations between pairs of characters who didn't have one. Unlike last time I prepared my own list of support pairs. There's 20 in all and updates go up Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays until Easter. Hope you enjoy!

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Merric:** Oh, Arlen! There you are. How have you been?  
**Arlen:** What do you want now, Merric?  
**Merric:** I, just wanted to ask you for tips regarding the thesis I'm working on. For one-  
**Arlen:** And why do you need my help?  
**Merric:** Well... we both studied together under Master Wendell, and you're a few years my senior. Having another perspective would be beneficial, especially from one of your experience.  
**Arlen:** So you still rely on others even after becoming the chosen wielder of Excalibur? Don't be ridiculous, you don't need me to help.  
**Merric:** But, Arlen...  
**Arlen:** Don't bother me again unless it's important.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Merric:** Arlen, I just want to talk.  
**Arlen:** We can talk later. Now leave me to my research.  
**Merric:** That's the sixth time you've said that now. All I want to know is why you've been avoiding me so much!  
**Arlen:** Why would you want to spend time with me? In case you haven't forgotten, Merric, I tried to kill you back in Khadein!  
**Merric:** I haven't forgotten about that, Arlen, but that doesn't mean I can't forgive you. And you need to forgive yourself!  
**Arlen:** What!? Wh... what are you going on about now?  
**Merric:** Arlen, I know we're as different as day and night, and we've quarreled in the past. We each have our own strengths and flaws...  
**Arlen:** You're too nice for your own good, Merric. You think making friends is simple, always focusing on the best qualities in others... but you neglect to focus on their other qualities. Your optimism blinds you.  
**Merric:** You may be right... but I'd rather be blinded by that than by pessimism and distrust.  
**Arlen:** !! Merric, are you-  
**Merric:** Enough, I didn't mean that as an insult. You pointed out my shortcomings, it's fair to do the same for you.  
**Arlen:** ...  
**Merric:** I know you don't consider me a friend as I do, but we're still colleagues. We both trained alongside Master Wendell; not just under him, but with him. There are countless secrets about magic, and for teaching us we owe it to him to help him unravel those secrets. You can understand that, right?  
**Arlen:** Of course I can!  
**Merric:** Well, think of working together as an extension of our duty... and a valuable learning opportunity. Peers can work around each other's weaknesses, and with enough time can teach one another how to do it themselves. Now, what do you say?  
**Arlen:** ... Alright, fine. Show me your thesis.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Arlen:** Merric.  
**Merric:** Ah, Arlen. So you finished reading my thesis? What do you think?  
**Arlen:** I wrotes along the margins where I saw weak points. Read through them.  
**Merric:** Okay... hm, looks like you caught a few grammar errors.  
**Arlen:** Worry about that later and focus on the margins.  
**Merric:** Right, those... hm... so I need to provide more examples?  
**Arlen:** Your theories on the gender specificity of magic have working rationale behind them, but they're mostly built on personal observations. See if you can find Valentian texts; I hear they use a more primitive foundation of magic and know spells that haven't been transcribed into tomes yet.  
**Merric:** Do they now? I'd be thrilled to see what kinds of spells they possess! Thanks for your suggestion, Arlen!  
**Arlen:** Sure...  
**Merric:** Is something wrong?  
**Arlen:** What? N-no! I'm just... glad to be of help is all!  
**Merric:** See, you're already having a change of heart! Keep this up and we'll... Arlen?  
**Arlen:** Hmph!

 

_Got a Magic Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with a predictable choice once again but hey, these two could use a proper resolution. Unlike most support chains I thought the peak worked better in the middle than the end. I'm not sure how to feel about Arlen being tsundere towards Merric, on the one hand it's amusing but on the other it feels odd. Regardless, he struck me as someone you have to get tough with at times.


	2. Jeorge and Horace

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Jeorge:** Sir Horace? Of all the people I expected to meet in the City of Magic, you're one of the last.  
**Horace:** Well met, Sir Jeorge. I'm afraid all has not been well in Archanea recently...  
**Jeorge:** I'm aware, but I would like to hear your situation.  
**Horace:** Two months ago, I received word from Emperor Hardin that I was to gather my soldiers and join the march to retake Grust.  
**Jeorge:** And you refused?  
**Horace:** I didn't refuse directly. I merely requested further explanation and to hear Empress Nyna's own thoughts on the matter. But three days later, before I got a reply, an assassin made an attempt on my life. I was able to grab my weapon and slew him, but he returned next night... the same man!  
**Jeorge:** It was the masked man we defeated earlier, correct?  
**Horace:** Yes, it was him. I dared not chance him returning again, so I left the lands to my retainers and went into exile. It's been a difficult journey... I encountered him again on the way several times...  
**Jeorge:** You sought to rendezvous with Prince Marth, did you not?  
**Horace:** Exactly. I heard how Nyna's apprentice stole the emblem, and at first I thought it was treason... but with the Empress's silence and those attempts on my life I can see there is something very wrong...  
**Jeorge:** I share your fears, Horace.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Horace:** Sir Jeorge, I'd like a word with you.  
**Jeorge:** Of course, Horace. But you can drop the formalities, we hold similar ranks.  
**Horace:** I wanted to hear your thoughts on the state of Archanea, particularly before these last few turbulent years. From my accounts, you've always been a deviant among Archanean nobility.  
**Jeorge:** A deviant, huh? Is that what they call me? How flattering.  
**Horace:** I didn't mean you any offense...  
**Jeorge:** None taken, your description is accurate. Since childhood my conscience has objected to the life my family led... manipulating others for their own personal gain, showing little regard for others' feelings...  
**Horace:** ...I see.  
**Jeorge:** House Menedy alone wasn't guilty of this. By attending social gatherings, traveling the countryside and serving in the military, I've observed a lot of corruption within our kingdom.  
**Horace:** What do you believe to be the cause of it?  
**Jeorge:** There are many, but the two root causes I see are our swollen pride and adherence to antiquated paradigms. Every kingdom has its flaws, but they've evolved in ways Archanea hasn't.  
**Horace:** Then, to fix our country...  
**Jeorge:** It'll be a difficult task and will require the cooperation of the nobility, but I believe we'll have the best opportunity after undoing Hardin's reign. Do I have your support, Horace?  
**Horace:** Absolutely! My life belongs to Her Highness and to Archanea's future!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Horace:** Sir Jeorge.  
**Jeorge:** Do you need something else, Horace? And I told you we can drop the formalities.  
**Horace:** I've spent some time reflecting on my past actions... I've been blind to our kingdom's decay too, haven't I?  
**Jeorge:** Perhaps, but I don't recall you committing any great offenses. You've been one of the better nobles.  
**Horace:** I do recall criticizing your choice to get Sir Astram and Dame Midia together...  
**Jeorge:** Your spoke lightly compared to my kin.  
**Horace:** And then there was my betrayal...  
**Jeorge:** Under your circumstances I would not consider that a transgression.  
**Horace:** Hm?  
**Jeorge:** Your lands were among the last to be visited by Dolhr and you held fast until the palace fell. With no monarchy left to serve your first priority was to your own territory, and Dolhr maintained a strong presence after we retook the palace. You did the best thing you could with your situation, and it paid off. Compared to the other houses your lands needed the least repairs.  
**Horace:** You're right... however, I still feel guilt over fleeing this time.  
**Jeorge:** What did you tell your retainers?  
**Horace:** That the protection of our people comes before all else. They'll comply with the Emperor's demands as necessary so long as he doesn't overturn it.  
**Jeorge:** Then as your fellow disgraced noble, rest assured that I find you a man of character, Sir Horace. In some regards, I think more highly of you than I do myself.  
**Horace:** Is that so? That is comforting to hear, Sir Jeorge. Once we can return to Archanea I hope to set an example others can follow!  
**Jeorge:** As do I, my friend. But for now, we must focus on saving Empress Nyna.

 

_Got a Defense Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One focus group I wanted to address in this series are the gaiden characters from Shadow Dragon, none of them had any non-Kris supports and they felt loosely added into the setting. Horace's place may be more concrete as a noble of Archanea, but that still doesn't answer what the hell he's doing in Khadein. Other than that, I hoped to touch upon Archanean politics a bit, and as always Jeorge makes a great candidate. Both are sort of misfits among the aristocracy too, one being a rebel and the other a former turncoat.


	3. Minerva and Xane

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Xane:** Well ain't you a happy fella. Sounds like yer princess treats ya well, don't it!  
**Minerva:** _(Offscreen)_ What's going on? _(Appears)_ Xane, were you talking to my wyvern just now?  
**Xane:** Yup! I was curious to see how he was holdin' up, but it seems like he's in good hands!  
**Minerva:** You can understand what he's saying?  
**Xane:** No, not quite. Language is too far gone for 'em. But I know a happy dragon when I see one, and I can tell ya he's in great condition!  
**Minerva:** Thank you, Xane... I didn't expect to hear that coming from you.  
**Xane:** I may not be fond 'a humans, but anyone who can befriend a feral dragon's fine in my eyes.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Xane:** Hey Red, ya got a moment?  
**Minerva:** I would prefer to be addressed by name, Xane.  
**Xane:** Sorry, was thinkin' of what the others called ya, Red Dragoon and... anyway, I saw how you treated yer wyvern the other day, and I wanted to ask about yer countrymen.  
**Minerva:** Dracoknights have been the pride of Macedon since our nation's founding. Soldiers are taught to treat both rider and mount with respect. Those who mistreat their wyverns are punished harshly.  
**Xane:** Far cry from how yer kind treated the Manakete... Hey, no need to look so dour! I may be bitter, but I won't blame you fer what yer forefathers did.  
**Minerva:** It does make me wonder how things could have gone differently... if we could've avoided the feud between humans and dragons.  
**Xane:** That'd be lovely, but I can't say myself. The Manakete were responsible fer givin' you the means ta build yer civlization into what it is today, many of us saw you as inferior. All we know, we coulda kept you in line if we didn't start degeneratin'. Some of us certainly tried.  
**Minerva:** I cannot imagine Michalis being content living under that rule.  
**Xane:** Aye, that'd be a problem. Pride, dreams, ambition... we'd both have a lotta that to work around. In any case, I'm happy to know some 'a the lost dragons are doin' well.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

**Xane:** Not bad... now let's see if you can figure out this 'un!  
**Minerva:** Are you making puzzles for my wyvern?  
**Xane:** Yeah, thought I'd see how smart he was. Curious ta see how much 'a their intelligence they kept. Yer's is pretty clever!  
**Minerva:** I see.  
**Xane:** Although, I wanted ta ask you somethin' else, Princess. You told me how yer countrymen treat wyverns, but... you keep yours with a lot more kindness. Even before we started talkin' about this you've treated 'im differently.  
**Minerva:** Before my wyvern, I used to ride on the back of a pegasus. Pegasi are very sensitive to emotions and require a more gentle approach to ride, although most riders adopt fiercer methods after transitioning to the wyvern.  
**Xane:** Well what made ya keep yours?  
**Minerva:** At first I tried to follow my brother's example, but... it felt wrong to me. Then Maria suggested I try flying like I did on a pegasus... and it felt far more natural. I thought Michalis might be disappointed, but he was proud I could command my wyvern. The recent years have hardened my heart, but whenever I have the chance I try to show him compassion. I miss the old days...  
**Xane:** You miss yer sister, don't ya? I always liked that one... she was so plucky and quick to help when ya needed it. I'm sure ya can't wait to see her again.  
**Minerva:** I would prefer that you not take her appearance.  
**Xane:** Alright alright, crossed my mind but I'll respect yer wishes. 'Sides, she's probably been growin' like a weed the last couple years.

 

_Got a Resistance Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much happier with this one than I was with my last Xane support. The fact that Macedon's Dracoknights are riding on what used to be a sapient dragon tribe is something I really wanted to touch upon. If Awakening is anything to go by they got a much better deal being domesticated by humans than the other degenerated tribes. Also an opportunity to bring up Maria, who's sadly unviable for support conversations in this game. Maybe I'll touch Shadow Dragon in another series.


	4. Caeda and Tiki

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Tiki:** Mar-Mar? Maaar-Maaaaar! Where are you?!  
**Caeda:** Are you looking for Marth, Tiki? I'm afraid he's holding a war council with Jagen right now, he won't be able to play with you.  
**Tiki:** Awwwww...  
**Caeda:** It's alright Tiki, he'll have time for you later. But in the meantime, how about I play with you instead?  
**Tiki:** Really!? Thank you so much Caeda! Can I go for a ride on your pegasus, pleeeeease?  
**Caeda:** Absolutely! But we'll have to stay close to camp, it's not safe to take a long joyflight in the middle of a war.  
**Tiki:** That's okay! I just want to feel the wind in my face and see the camp from above!  
**Caeda:** Well, the stables aren't far from here. Let's be on our way!

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Tiki:** Sniff, sniff... that smells so good! What are you baking?  
**Caeda:** I just finished a batch of muffins. Would you like to try one?  
**Tiki:** Sure! Munch, munch, much... Mmmmmm! This is great!  
**Caeda:** I'm glad you liked- whoa! Hold on Tiki, you can't have all of them! What about our comrades?  
**Tiki:** I'm sorry, Caeda... can I have one more, please?  
**Caeda:** Alright, ONE more.  
**Tiki:** Thank you! Munch, munch... yummy!  
**Caeda:** For a little girl you sure have an appetite... although with the power of a dragon I shouldn't be surprised.  
**Tiki:** You're giving one of these muffins to Mar-Mar, right?  
**Caeda:** Of course! We don't have the luxuries we had back in Altea right now, so I'm sure he'll appreciate a freshly-baked muffin. And I'm sure the other soldiers would love one too.  
**Tiki:** Can I give Mar-Mar his muffin? I promise I won't eat it!  
**Caeda:** Why don't we hand them out together? Then we'll both be sure Marth gets one!  
**Tiki:** Great idea! I can't wait to see the look on Mar-Mar's face when he takes a bite of his muffin!  
**Caeda:** Mhm, neither can Cae-Cae!  
**Tiki:** Um, Cae-Cae?  
**Caeda:** You know, like how you call Marth "Mar-Mar" on Bantu "Ban-Ban"?  
**Tiki:** Nuh-uh, it doesn't work like that. You're Caeda.  
**Caeda:** Oh, okay... if you say so. (Well, I thought it was cute...)

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Tiki:** Sissy! Hey, Sissy!  
**Caeda:** Oh? "Sissy"?  
**Tiki:** Yeah! I've been thinking of you as a big sister lately and that sounds close enough to Cae-Cae, right?  
**Caeda:** That's sweet of you Tiki, but... it doesn't work like that. How about Big Sis?  
**Tiki:** Oh, okay! Big Sis sounds fine to me!  
**Caeda:** (Phew!)  
**Tiki:** Caeda, I'd like to ask you something: what's going to happen after the war is over?  
**Caeda:** Why do you ask? Does something worry you?  
**Tiki:** Lord Gotoh and Ban-Ban warned me about the humans. They told me how afraid they are of dragons, how they treated them badly... are they going to hurt me too?  
**Caeda:** You have nothing to be afraid of, Tiki. Marth and I are here to protect you.  
**Tiki:** But for how long? Ban-Ban told me how short lived you are... a hundred years and none of you will be around any more? Then who will be there for me?  
**Caeda:** Tiki...  
**Tiki:** Sniff, sniff... I don't want to be alone... sniff... uwaaaaaa...  
**Caeda:** Shhhh, you won't be alone. We may not live as long as you, but you'll have our children, their children, and so on to keep you company. And not just our family: look at everyone around you! Many of them will go on to have families of their own, and you'll have even more friends to look forward to! How does that sounds to you?  
**Tiki:** Sniff... that sounds nice...  
**Caeda:** So please, don't be scared. Marth and I are young, the three of us will have many years together. By the time we have to leave, we'll make sure you never have to be alone again.  
**Tiki:** Mmmmm... thank you, Big Sis.

 

_Got a Luck Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't played FE Warriors but Tiki and Caeda's dynamic is too wholesome not to include. Besides, if Tiki's going to move in with Marth and be his little sister then Caeda's gonna be her big sister-in-law! Unfortunately, Tiki doesn't think she's fit for a cute nickname... sorry Caeda but them's the ropes.


	5. Jubelo and Ogma

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Ogma:** ...  
 **Jubelo:** Ah! I-i-it's only me, Sir Ogma!  
 **Ogma:** Prince Jubelo?! What were you doing hiding behind there?  
 **Jubelo:** Sorry Sir, I was, I was watching the way you fight. You're so big and strong, you swing that heavy sword like it was nothing!  
 **Ogma:** ...  
 **Jubelo:** I want to be big and strong too, like King Ordwin and General Camus were. So... do you think you could, teach me how to fight?  
 **Ogma:** I don't think it'd be a good idea... you're awfully young and the heir to Grust. You should focus on becoming a king.  
 **Jubelo:** But until my father, the kings of Grust have always led both the knights and country! I know Father wasn't very popular with the people for it, and I want to set a better example. Besides, Prince Marth is fighting now, and he told me it's alright to train if I keep up with my studies!  
 **Ogma:** (If Prince Marth and Princess Caeda get involved...) Fine, but I'm warning you, it won't be easy.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Jubelo:** Hah... hah... hah...  
**Ogma:** That's enough, Prince. You're going to collapse if you keep this up.  
**Jubelo:** No, can't stop now... gotta finish, this, set... Ha, hey! Put me down!  
**Ogma:** I told you it wasn't going to be easy, but you can't just throw yourself into it and expect results. You won't learn a thing if you pass out from exhaustion.  
**Jubelo:** Well, how long did it take you to get so strong?  
**Ogma:** Many years, decades even. I started swordfighting when I was younger than you... and unlike you, I didn't have the luxury of breaks.  
**Jubelo:** Sir Ogma...  
**Ogma:** Being a pit fighter was hellish. We had to train constantly because failure might mean death.  
**Jubelo:** But, isn't that the same as war?  
**Ogma:** Not even close. Soldiers have far better standards of living and aren't worked to exhaustion after hours. I've seen a few good men die from it. I can't have you going down the same path.  
**Jubelo:** I... I understand, Sir.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Jubelo:** Hiyah!  
**Ogma:** Not bad. Your form is good, but you hesitate before the swing. Hesitation in combat leaves you open.  
**Jubelo:** Yeah... I just worry whether I'll hit it right or not.  
**Ogma:** Better you make mistakes in practice than on a battlefield.  
**Jubelo:** Right, then, I'll keep at it... how much longer until I can wield the blades you can?  
**Ogma:** I reckon a few more years, you're barely in your teens.  
**Jubelo:** Aw... well, until then I'll have you to train me, right? ... Right?  
**Ogma:** ... No, Prince. I'll instruct you until the war ends and no further.  
**Jubelo:** B-but, but... you've been protecting me and Yuliya all this time...  
**Ogma:** I'm here helping King Mostyn return a favor to General Lorenz. My loyalty belongs to Talys, once you're in safer hands my job is done.  
**Jubelo:** But... what if King Mostyn ordered you to continue training me?  
**Ogma:** I... don't believe that will happen.  
**Jubelo:** ...  
**Ogma:** Listen... maybe I can visit you every so often. Not more than once a year, but enough to keep track of your progress.  
**Jubelo:** Ah... o-okay. But, until then, you'll teach me as much as you can... right?  
**Ogma:** Sure. Just don't work yourself to death over it.

 

_Got a Strength Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jubelo's Hero card in Cipher is too darn cute not to do this, he totally picked it up from Ogma and you can't tell me otherwise. Ogma did have to babysit the twins for some time after all, and who's to say he was off the hook once Marth showed up? Besides, Jubelo would be better with weapons than magic. More incentive to take it up and he doesn't have a negative base in Strength.


	6. Athena and Phina

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Phina:** And to, and fro, and twirl~ Oh! Hello there, I didn't see you! Were you watching me dance?  
**Athena:** Yes. Ve like the vay you move. It is... flowing, relaxing. Is good change from the misery of var.  
**Phina:** Oh, how wonderful! I'm glad someone appreciates it!  
**Athena:** Then vill you teach us dance?  
**Phina:** What, really!? I never thought anyone would ask!  
**Athena:** Then you vill? Thank you! Ve are in your debt- ...um, name?  
**Phina:** It's Phina.  
**Athena:** Yes, thank you Veena.  
**Phina:** Note quite, it's Phina. Fee-Na.  
**Athena:** Fee-Na. Hm, vill take getting used to.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Athena:** Then tvirl and, flutter?  
**Phina:** Yes, just like that!  
**Athena:** Ah, yes! Flutter! Flutter- ah, vhoooa! Oof!  
**Phina:** Oh dear.  
**Athena:** Ve lose balance again. Our form needs more vork.  
**Phina:** For our third lesson you're doing great Athena. You already nailed the basics, now all you need to do is put them together! Without tripping over yourself.  
**Athena:** Mhm. Ve are not used to such flowy moves. Is not how ve dance in home country.  
**Phina:** You have your own dance routine!? You have got to show me!  
**Athena:** Of course, ve alvays repay debt! Now, vatch carefully. Mmmmm... haaaaah. Ha! Ho! ... Hiyah!  
**Phina:** Oh my! Your dance is so forceful... raw strength, simple movements. Now I get why you were having trouble going through the motions!  
**Athena:** Dance is symbol of our people's strength. Ve are all strong in snow country, ve have to be.  
**Phina:** What's you home country like? Does it have a name?  
**Athena:**  Ve cannot remember the name, some memories are still hazy. But home country is colder than this land- summers are cool, vinters have snow as far as eye can see. Fiercesome beasts roam the lands, some as big as dragons.  
**Phina:** M-monsters as big as dragons?! Oh my, I'm shivering just thinking about it!  
**Athena:** That is vy ve must be strong. The veak must be taught strength, or they vill perish. Is most important lesson mothers teach children.  
**Phina:** Do you think you can teach me how to dance like that? Your style is like nothing I've seen on Archanea!  
**Athena:** Ve vould be honored to! Now, harden yourself!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Phina:** Ha, ha, ha... whew! What a workout. I'm not used to throwing my weight around that hard when dancing.  
**Athena:** The more you practice, the more normal it vill feel.  
**Phina:** True, true. By the way Athena, does the name Rigel ring a bell? I heard that country is cold and big on strength, and it's just across the sea west of this continent.  
**Athena:** Vest? No, ve came to this land from eastern shore. Cannot be home country.  
**Phina:** Oh? Alright, it was worth a shot.  
**Athena:** But vut about you Phina? Ve gave you our history, vere do you hail from?  
**Phina:** I'm native to these lands... but, I don't want just anyone hearing about my past.  
**Athena:** Ve can keep secret. Now speak!  
**Phina:** Hold on. ... See this broach? This is an heirloom of House Lefcandith.  
**Athena:** So you are noble child?  
**Phina:** Not anymore... not that I was a noble to begin with. I was a bastard child.  
**Athena:** Bastard!? Disgusting! Novun should think that of their child!  
**Phina:** No no, not like that! I meant that I was born to a mistress... although that wasn't far off the mark. My family gave me all the responsibilities of being nobility and none of the luxuries! I had to act polite, be demure, and follow all the rules like my half-siblings, and they treated me like a peasant! Two years before the War of Shadows started they wanted to arrange a marriage for me, and that's when I had enough!  
**Athena:** So you left?  
**Phina:** Yup. Dancing was my childhood hobby and a performing troupe was in town, so I snuck out and joined them. It's been perilous at times- I've had a few close calls with ruffians- but it's better than living in that gilded prison!  
**Athena:** You are strong voman to leave family at young age. You vould be right at home in home country!  
**Phina:** I, dunno about that. I'm not to keen on settling in a place like you described it... although, if you find your way home I could totally pay you a visit! Maybe a short stay would help brighten up your peoples' lives!  
**Athena:** That vould be vunderful!

 

_Got a Speed Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Athena and Phina both have hit-or-miss personalities, but I think they'd be right at home around each other! They seem equipped to look past or even appreciate the qualities that might drive others up a wall. Some of the dialogue was based off Kaga's musing about Phina using a rapier, which was sadly left behind while remaking the game on the DS.


	7. Navarre and Samuel

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Navarre:** ...  
 **Navarre2:** What do you wa- gulp...  
 **Navarre:** So Prince Marth was telling the truth. Looks like I'm seeing my reflection.  
 **Navarre2:** W-wait, please! I-I-I'm sorry!  
 **Samuel:** I didn't start on purpose, people kept mistaking me for you, and-  
 **Navarre:** Enough. I don't have any problems with you.  
 **Samuel:** You, you don't?! You're, not even a little mad?  
 **Navarre:** Actually, I like the idea of having a double. Less unwanted attention I have to put up with.  
 **Samuel:** Oh? Really? Well then, thank you for understanding- !  
 **Navarre:** We're not done yet. I also heard from Prince Marth that your skills are far beneath mine. Let's get to work.  
 **Samuel:** ulp... Yes sir!

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Samuel:** Ah, haaa... Wait! Time out, time out!  
 **Navarre:** Again?! This is the fifth time within the hour. I thought you were once a gladiator.  
 **Samuel:** I never said I was good at it! I only survived as long as I did by being a joke... they always brought me out first to get my butt kicked before the main event. It was funny enough for them to keep my alive, at least!  
 **Navarre:** ...  
 **Samuel:** Hey now, I can swing a sword around decently, that's something, right? And besides, I've been getting better bit by bit with your help!  
 **Navarre:** You have, but I expect better from you.  
 **Samuel:** Well, look on the bright side! I make a great impression of you, and I'm even better with the ladies!  
 **Navarre:** ...  
 **Samuel:** By the way, I know your policy about not turning your blade on women, but, what about taking them on dates?  
 **Navarre:** Do it as yourself. And let me make one thing clear:  
 **Samuel:** !!!  
 **Navarre:** If I hear one woman claiming to be the mother of Navarre's children, this is how our agreement ends.  
 **Samuel:** Y-y-yes boss, got it! Won't lie to 'em like that! ... You can, take your sword away from my throat now.  
 **Navarre:** Pfah.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Navarre:** ... Hah!  
 **Navarre2:** ! Hrgh!  
 **Navarre:** ... Better. Took you long enough to block that strike.  
 **Navarre2:** Great!  
 **Samuel:** Looks like I'm finally closing in on the Scarlet Swordsman's level!  
 **Navarre:** Don't hold your breath Samuel, you still have a long way to go.  
 **Samuel:** Right... by the way, Navarre. If you don't mind me asking...  
 **Navarre:** What.  
 **Samuel:** There's something I'd like to know: why do you refuse to turn your blade on women?  
 **Navarre:** ...  
 **Samuel:** I mean, I'd hesitate to mess up a pretty face, but if one of those scary chicks in this army came at me-  
 **Navarre:** It's none of your business.  
 **Samuel:** You sure? Because I'm your number one decoy and I already gave you some of my history. Shouldn't I get to know yours?  
 **Navarre:** Not until you can beat me in a duel.  
 **Samuel:** Oh. That'll take awhile... better get back to training then.  
 **Navarre:** Hm. You weren't this eager to train before.  
 **Navarre2:** I have my reasons.

 

_Got a Skill Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean they don't have a support in the base game? You'd expect Navarre to have something to say about one of his impersonators! Anyway, I imagine he wouldn't mind having one or two running around to have more alone time for himself... just as long as they don't cross any lines.


	8. Catria and Abel

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Abel:** Hello Catria, how have you been?  
 **Catria:** Uh... why do you ask?  
 **Abel:** I just wanted to check up on my sister-in-law. Est told me how close she is to you and Palla, yet it feels like you two avoid me.  
 **Catria:** ...  
 **Abel:** ... Is there something wrong? Did I do anything to offend you? I-  
 **Catria:** You didn't do nothing wrong, Abel.  
 **Abel:** And yet you sound so, tense when you say that... do you want to me give you some space.  
 **Catria:** Yes, that would be appreciated.  
 **Abel:** A-alright then... if you need anything or, want to talk, just let me know! _(Leaves)_  
 **Catria:** ...

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Catria:** Hello Abel.  
 **Abel:** Oh, hello sister! Did you have-  
 **Catria:** Don't call me that.  
 **Abel:** Uh, right. My apologies Catria... now, did you want to talk to me about something?  
 **Catria:** Well, for starters, I wanted to apologize myself. I shouldn't have been so dismissive of you. I, guess I'm just, jealous of you and Est.  
 **Abel:** Jealous? How so?  
 **Catria:** Est finds a husband after barely coming of age, while I've had... difficulty around men. It just feels so awkward!  
 **Abel:** I can understand that. Leaving the knighthood was more difficult than I thought it would be; I was so used to living in the service of my liege that living more myself felt unnatural...  
 **Catria:** Huh... I can see that. You always seemed so in control on the battlefield.  
 **Abel:** Many knights have problems setting aside their own feelings in the line of duty, yet it never burdened me. If anything, it felt easier following my prince than my heart!  
 **Catria:** Mhm, I think I've been guilty of that lately. When I busy myself as a knight it keeps my thoughts from wandering. I'm going to need to find something else to do when this war ends.  
 **Abel:** The rebellion in Macedon caused a lot of damage, am I right? You should have no shortage of work to keep you busy while you sort out your feelings.  
 **Catria:** You have a good point, Abel.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Abel:** Phew... another battle won, another step closer to going home.  
 **Catria:** It was a rough battle for sure.  
 **Abel:** Oh, Catria! Are you alright?  
 **Catria:** Yeah, I was fine. And so were you, it seems.  
 **Abel:** You were watching me fight?  
 **Catria:** When I had the chance. It was just like in the last war; you never lost momentum. Whenever an obstacle stood in your path, you quickly worked your way around it.  
 **Abel:** A far cry from how I've been off the battlefield.  
 **Catria:** I wasn't going to bring it up, but, yeah.  
 **Abel:** The thought of returning to the quiet life fills me with as much worry as it does glee. I thought it would be simple the first time, but now... it leaves me tossing and turning with uncertainty.  
 **Catria:** Est never had that problem... no matter how hard the choice, she would always follow her feelings.  
 **Abel:** That she did... I envy her in a way. To be able to live so frivolously, so freely!  
 **Catria:** But it's a dangerous way to live if you're not careful.  
 **Abel:**  Agreed, and that's why I want to find a balance. I need to learn to loosen up without it feeling awkward.  
 **Catria:** Me too...  
 **Abel:** Well, that's where in-laws come in! If I learn how to relax I'll give you advice, and if you get there first you can tell me. What do you say?  
 **Catria:** ... Alright, sure. I, don't know how soon that'll happen, but if I make any progress I'll let you know.  
 **Abel:** That's the spirit! ...I'm going to need to work on that, aren't I?  
 **Catria:** Yeah, you are.

 

_Got a Speed Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was among the last support pairs I decided on. I thought it'd be nice to explore Abel interacting with one of his sister-in-laws, along with his personality. Others probably would've asked for Palla instead but I already had something else in mind for her, and to be honest I don't want to. The less is said about it, the better.


	9. Cain and Sheena

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Sheena:** Sir Cain, may I have a moment?  
 **Cain:** Of course, Princess Sheena. To what do I owe the pleasure?  
 **Sheena:** ... Prince Marth informed me of my father's crimes against Altea, and I wanted to apologize.  
 **Cain:** ...  
 **Sheena:** I already had a soured impression of my father, but to hear all he had done! Torturing the survivors, using your own soldiers as decoys against you, turning against King Cornelius in his most desperate moment-  
 **Cain:** Enough! The blame for those acts falls squarely on King Jiol's shoulders! I bear you no grudge.  
 **Sheena:** ...I see.  
 **Cain:** I apologize for sounding angry, Princess. That event remains a bitter memory...  
 **Sheena:** Prince Marth told me you were there when it happened, Sir Cain. How you felt guilty for leaving your comrades to die while you bore the message.  
 **Cain:** It was the hardest command I ever had to follow, and sometimes I think back on it... that day will forever be scarred into my memory. But now I try to focus on the life that order gave me. A life I have committed to serving the young Prince and protecting Altea's future!  
 **Sheena:** Your words are comforting to hear... I was afraid you'd still be angry at me.  
 **Cain:** As I said, I no hold grudge against you, nor do my allies. Our score was settled the day we ended Jiol's reign. If anyone gives you trouble, come see me and I'll sort them out.  
 **Sheena:** Of course. Thank you, Sir Cain.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Cain:** Good day, Princess Sheena. There is something I wish to ask you.  
 **Sheena:** Speak freely, Sir Cain.  
 **Cain:** I would like to know how you came to hold the throne of Gra. It was never clear to us who King Jiol's heir was.  
 **Sheena:** My father was known across Gra for his womanizing ways; I was born to his second wife and have a few half-siblings. It was never clear among us who would inherit the throne either, although he did favor me above his other children... much to their displeasure.  
 **Cain:** Did he name you his heir in his will?  
 **Sheena:** We weren't sure, but I believe my siblings would have disputed it regardless. We were brought before the Archanean court to settle it, and in the end they chose me. I was surprised too: my siblings had a stronger grasp of politics, and I was a woman. All I had was a desire to help my people, just as the people of Pales granted us asylum.  
 **Cain:** Do you know their reasons? It seems odd that the court would favor an inexperienced ruler.  
 **Sheena:** Princess Nyna sided with me because she favored my character over my siblings'. However, I believe it was my inexperience that swayed the rest of the court.  
 **Cain:** Hm, now I understand. They chose you not for your savviness or values, but because you were the easiest to control.  
 **Sheena:** I wish I had been able to understand it at the time. I would've done everything I could to avoid this!  
 **Cain:** I don't think you could have avoided it, Princess. Gra sits en route from Archanea to Altea, and in Gra's state you had no choice but to comply. Resisting would have brought the might of their army on you... and, considering how thoroughly we lost, your reign would have ended there.  
 **Sheena:** A sobering thought...  
 **Cain:** But that's in the past now. What matters most is that your people were spared a far worse fate, you should be proud however you achieved it.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Sheena:** Sir Cain, I have an important question for you.  
 **Cain:** Of course, Princess! What can I do for you?  
 **Sheena:** Do you think I'm... fit to rule Gra?  
 **Cain:** Why do you ask?  
 **Sheena:** The conflict is finally drawing to a close, and there will be much work to do across the continent.  
 **Cain:** Indeed. Altea sustained heavy damage in the attack, its standing army lies in pieces. Gra was more fortunate, and I hope our kingdoms can count on each other for aid.  
 **Sheena:**  As do I... and yet I believe I'm not qualified to lead.  
 **Cain:** ...  
 **Sheena:** As I told you I have minimal experience in politics, and I relied heavily on Archanean aide to get Gra back on its feet. I felt more at home living like a commoner than as a queen! Do I really belong on the throne?  
 **Cain:** That is not for me to decide Princess, but from what I've seen you would make a great queen.  
 **Sheena:** You believe that? How so?  
 **Cain:** When Prince Marth led his attack on Gra during the War of Shadows, your father's army was held together by fear. He was a coward holed up in his throne room, and if given the chance to escape he would have taken it. This time, your soldiers stood their ground. Though weaker and afraid to fight, they nonetheless stood in their leader's defense, and you stood with them.  
 **Sheena:** ...  
 **Cain:**  We Alteans have a saying, "A great king will protect his bloodline, but the greatest king will protect his kingdom in their darkest hour." King Cornelius marched with his men to defend Pales, and you stood with yours against us. For that, you have my respect.  
 **Sheena:** I... thank you, Sir Cain. I can't see myself staying Queen, but I am grateful to be respected as one. I'm confident that both our kingdoms will share a peaceful future.  
 **Cain:** As am I, your Highness.

 

_Got a Luck Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While we got brief closure between Marth and Sheena in her join chapter, some additional closure with one of his knights would have been nice. And who better than the one whose character most strongly revolves around what happened that day? Cain may never forget, but I'm sure he can forgive.


	10. Draug and Luke

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Draug:** Luke, there's something I need to talk to you about.  
 **Luke:** Well, if it isn't Draug the Immovable! What can I do for you, sir?  
 **Draug:** ...Draug the Immovable?  
 **Luke:** Of course! Tales of your exploits have been all over the barracks back in Altea! Tales of how you could hold off any foe with your unstoppable defenses! You are the hero we up and coming legends seek to match!  
 **Draug:** Sigh... not this again.  
 **Luke:** So tell me, what do you have to tell me today? Have you been watching my progress? Seeing how my skills match up to your own?  
 **Draug:** Hm, yes... I've been watching your performance, and in combat your skills are impressive.  
 **Luke:** Alright! Wait til the rest of-  
 **Draug:** However!  
 **Luke:** Um, sorry sir! Y-you were saying?  
 **Draug:** However, your etiquette is lagging behind the other knights.  
 **Luke:** Etiquette? How so? I've been following orders on the battlefield to the letter!  
 **Draug:** You exaggerating. I saw you fudge directions and take up posts outside of what you were assigned.  
 **Luke:** Err, right. But that was-  
 **Draug:** Sir Jagen has also received complaints from several soldiers among our ranks, most of them female. Luke, this is your last warning: if I hear one more word about you harassing the women in our army Jagen will have words for you!  
 **Luke:** Oh, uh, r-r-right sir! I-it won't happen again!  
 **Draug:** See to it that it doesn't. I'll check up on you in a week.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Draug:** Luke.  
 **Luke:** Sir Draug!  
 **Draug:** At ease, you've no cause for alarm. On the contrary, I've heard far fewer complaints about your behavior recently. Your etiquette has greatly improved.  
 **Luke:** Of course it has! I wouldn't even think to disobey a command from Draug the Immovable?  
 **Draug:** Will you please stop calling me that?  
 **Luke:** But why, sir? That title is a reflection of your prowess as a knight! One who can divert legions of soldiers, send Manaketes flying with one blow...  
 **Draug:** Luke, I already told Kris and I'll tell you: those stories are grossly exaggerated! I may be recognized as one of Altea's finest knights and I have my fair share of warstories, but...  
 **Luke:** More like THE finest knight! Sir Draug, you mustn't be so humble! You are second to none among-  
 **Draug:** No Luke, my comrades have beaten me in various challenges before. Abel, Cain, even Gordin won a few in recent times.  
 **Luke:** What!? You're kidding me!  
 **Draug:** Want to find out for yourself?  
 **Luke:** Wait, what!? No, Sir Draug, you can't be suggesting-  
 **Draug:** I am, Luke. Tomorrow, we will begin competing in the same challenges I spoke of.  
 **Luke:** But, how is that even fair?  
 **Draug:** Without his life on the line, a true knight of Altea never backs down from a challenge. Unless you believe yourself unfit to be called Luke the Legend.  
 **Luke:** You! You... of course not! I'll not let any man slander my honor, friend or foe! I accept your challenge, Sir Draug!  
 **Draug:** Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow, and I expect your best performance!  
 **Luke:** You have my word! _(Draug leaves)_ Oh, god help me...

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Luke:** Hah, hah, hah... I can't believe it... I, hah, won?  
 **Draug:** Yes, Luke... it took nine rounds, but you beat me at one of them.  
 **Luke:** I did it... hah, hah, I defeated Draug the Immovable! Look out world, the Legend of Luke is upon you!  
 **Draug:** Mhm. Now, tell you Luke: since you've beaten me in a test of strength, how about you try moving that boulder?  
 **Luke:** No problem! Lifting this will be a breeze for... hrrrrrgh! Hah, hah... MRRRRRRRRRRRRM! Ugh...  
 **Draug:** That's enough Luke, I doubt anyone here could move it.  
 **Luke:** But... not even you?  
 **Draug:** Like I said before. If those tales were true, would you have beaten me today?  
 **Luke:** No... no, I wouldn't.  
 **Draug:** Now that you've demonstrated it yourself, do you believe me when I say those tales are exaggerated?  
 **Luke:** Alright... I get it now. So much for winning the ladies' hearts that way.  
 **Draug:** It takes more than a knight's fame or a pretty face to get a relationship going. Do you see droves of women flock to me?  
 **Luke:** No... then, how do you do it? I hear rumors that you're taken, but I've never seen you with anyone! You got some secret life we don't know about?  
 **Draug:** Haha, no. There is someone very dear to me, but... we keep it to ourselves, and it's not as wild as your imagination might think. To be honest, I'm surprised she even fell for me.  
 **Luke:** Oh, please. If the rumors are as grand as they are, you gotta be well-liked around here! Now let me hear it, how do I be as charming as you?  
 **Draug:** Well, I don't think you'll find it easy, but I suppose I can give you a few tips.

 

_Got a Defense Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real here, Luke WOULD be the type to believe the rumors. It was partially inspired by all the "skinny Draug" jokes too but it's mainly a more suitable foil to the Kris support. I procrastinated with it compared to the other two this week but I'm still satisfied with how it turned out!


	11. Gordin and Linde

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Gordin:** Five, six... darn, not quite seven. So close... do you need something Linde? You've passed by a couple times.  
**Linde:** It's fine... I didn't want to disturb your practice. Was that another routine General Jeorge taught you?  
**Gordin:** No, it's something I came up with myself- wait, how did you hear about Jeorge teaching me?  
**Linde:** I overheard him talking with Lady Nyna a few times whenever he was in Pales. Mainly about how Altea's new archery program was coming along, but he spoke the most fondly about you.  
**Gordin:** Really?! Um, how much did he share?  
**Linde:** I don't remember everything, but he had plenty of stories! Several about your archery, others... are you okay?  
**Gordin:** He-he didn't mention any of my, mistakes, uh, did he?  
**Linde:** A few, but he focused more on how you overcame them than anything else. He never meant to humiliate you behind your back.  
**Gordin:** Oh... Phew, what a relief!  
**Linde:** If you don't mind Gordin, I'd like to hear them from your point of view!  
**Gordin:** You're that curious? ... Well, I guess it'd be okay. Let me finish this set and I'll be right with you!

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Gordin:** Prince Marth was surprised when he got the full evaluation. Master Jeorge didn't pull any punches when he critiqued the old archery program.  
**Linde:** It was that bad?  
**Gordin:** Mhm, I had to relearn a lot of the basics. I still haven't caught up to Draug and Cain's level, but I'm closing in fast under his tutelage! Anyway, we went over to my home for supper after that-  
**Linde:** That was the first time he met your family, right? I remember him saying how nervous they were.  
**Gordin:** You should have seen the looks on their faces when he introduced himself as the heir to House Menedy! It didn't last long though, they loosened up when they saw how casual he was.  
**Linde:** The more you describe it, the more you two sound like brothers.  
**Gordin:** Ha, it does feel like having an older brother! I never thought I'd say that about an Archanean nobleman... but you know how it feels too, don't you Linde? I mean, you and Nyna.  
**Linde:** I do! Even as a child I looked up to her. She was so elegant, stalwart, clever... everything I wanted to be! I still have a ways to go, but as her apprentice I've learned so much about Archanean court life.  
**Gordin:** So that's why you were so interested! Well, now that we're on the same page how sharing a few of your stories?

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Linde:**  We didn't enjoy large social gatherings... whenever we attended one I clung to Father's side. But one night the King wanted to speak with him in private.  
**Gordin:** And Princess Nyna offered to watch over you?  
**Linde:** It took some persuasion to pry me from my father's side, but I went with her. It was nerve-wracking... I'd never met the princess before! And yet, she was so patient with me... she was friendly but never too invasive. We sat in a quiet parlour away from the noise and festivities. She told me tales about her family, our country... eventually I felt comfortable enough to tell my own! Hahaha, all my worries were for nothing!  
**Gordin:**  Haha, that reminds me how I felt when Jeorge first caught me practicing!  
**Linde:** That's how it started. I never got to know my mother, nor had any siblings or real friends outside my father, so... Well, I was glad to have someone else I could open up to!  
**Gordin:** I'm sure your father was glad to know someone he could entrust you with at other events.  
**Linde:** He didn't even have to ask, I'd go to her myself! Teehee! And now, I might as well be her younger sister. We were there for each other over the last two years... cheering each other up, comforting one another, but, now...  
**Gordin:** You must be worried sick about her.  
**Linde:** I'm terrified for her. Hardin was already jealous of how close we were, and must have been furious when he learned the Fire Emblem was gone... just, thinking what he might do to her! I, I...  
**Gordin:** Easy there Linde, I know how hard it is. The last war kept me from my family for nearly three years. And when we heard Master Jeorge was northeast of Olbern Keep I felt a pit in my stomach. It was terrifying to meet him as an enemy! ...Come to think of it, you're in the same situation, right?  
**Linde:** Mhm... it's hard to face my own kingdom, but... knowing where I stand gives me strength. Lady Nyna sent me here because Archanea is in the wrong. For her sake, and for our kingdom's sake, I have to help set it right!  
**Gordin:** Wow... I don't think I could've said it any better!  
**Linde:**  Really!? Um, th-thank you, Gordin... say, do you think you could help me train?  
**Gordin:**  Absolutely! The sooner we end this war the sooner you can reunite with Lady Nyna!  
**Linde:** My thoughts exactly!

 

_Got a Magic Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never see Linde and Nyna interact on-screen, but with how they talk about each other it seems like they have the same "almost like siblings" dynamic as Gordin and Jeorge. It's a relationship I wanted to cover this time around, and this struck me as the perfect opportunity.


	12. Roshea and Katarina

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Katarina:** Sir Roshea, you have a letter.  
 **Roshea:** Thank you, Katarina... ah, it's from the orphanage.  
 **Katarina:** Orphanage?  
 **Roshea:** When I'm off-duty I spend some time volunteering at an orphanage in the capital. You'll find them all across the plains of Aurelis.  
 **Katarina:** ...What's it like there?  
 **Roshea:** It's been very busy. Many children were left parentless by the War of Shadows or the old slave trade, but we do our best to give them a good childhood.  
 **Katarina:** ...I see.  
 **Roshea:**  Right, you don't have a great experience with orphanages... I'm sorry, Katarina.  
 **Katarina:** No, it's alright Sir Roshea. I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know.  
 **Roshea:** ...If it makes you feel any better, you're not alone. Most of us Aurelians grew up as slaves; sometimes we were taken from our parents and sold to other nobles. It wasn't until a few years ago that Coyote freed us.  
 **Katarina:** Coyote?  
 **Roshea:** Oh, sorry. That's the nickname we gave Prince Hardin... he was our hero back in the day...

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Katarina:** Sir Roshea?  
 **Roshea:** Hello, Katarina. Do you have another letter for me?  
 **Katarina:** No... I, just wanted to ask you, i-if you don't mind... what was your childhood like?  
 **Roshea:** From the day I could walk and talk, it was difficult. Most of us tended to our master's lands, but a few of us were brought to work inside the house.  
 **Katarina:** And you were one of them?  
 **Roshea:** Yes... the Lord and his family favored cute slaves. They say it was better to be a house servant, but... I don't agree with how they treated us. Sometimes they had us entertain them in, well, humiliating ways...   
**Katarina:** ...  
 **Roshea:** We were also held to a higher standard. If we stepped out of line, we were punished severely for it. And since we lived right under our masters' eyes, we had to follow the rules more closely than those working in the fields.  
 **Katarina:** How were you punished? Beaten, whipped?  
 **Roshea:** Among other things. But the Lord had his clerics heal our injuries so as to not tarnish our looks... and to cover up the abuse. Scars can be healed easily when you're young.  
 **Katarina:** I know that all too well...  
 **Roshea:** Did you have scars too, Katarina?  
 **Katarina:** Yes... when I came into Lady Eremiah's care I had several lashing marks. She healed them, as well as those we received during our training. However, she always left one scar... as a reminder of the life she rescued us from. My last mark is here on my side, concealed by my clothing.  
 **Roshea:** Have you thought about getting it healed?  
 **Katarina:** I might, but... it doesn't bother me much. I don't think it's worth getting rid of.  
 **Roshea:** I know a few friends who kept theirs. Maybe I'd keep mine if I had a choice, but, I don't know.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Roshea:** Hey Katarina, where are you headed? And why are you carrying flowers?  
 **Katarina:** I was going to make a memorial... to Lady Eremiah.  
 **Roshea:** To Eremiah!? But, didn't she use you and all the other children as puppets?  
 **Katarina:** Yes, she did, but... as harsh as my life was under her care, but there were a few high points. Legion and Clarisse were like brother and sister to me, and it's thanks to her mission that I met Kris and the rest of the 7th Platoon.  
 **Roshea:** Ah, if you say so.  
 **Katarina:** Plus, I'm sure the Eremiah I knew wasn't the real Eremiah. She was supposedly a kind, motherly woman before she came into Gharnef's service. Maybe a show of kindness will help her soul rest in peace.  
 **Roshea:** I see... in that case, where did you find those flowers? I'd like to make a memorial myself, to Coyote.  
 **Katarina:** I found them with Kris growing on that mountain we passed earlier. It would be a burden to visit it now, though... here Sir Roshea, take half of mine.  
 **Roshea:** Are you sure, Katarina? You went through all the trouble to find them.  
 **Katarina:** It's alright. I didn't know the real Eremiah, I can only imagine what she was like... but you speak so proudly of the late Emperor Hardin, like he was a father to you and the Wolfguard.  
 **Roshea:** Aye...  
 **Katarina:** So please, I insist. We don't have much time, so let's both make the most of it to honor those we lost.  
 **Roshea:** Katarina... alright, I better make this quick. Thanks, I won't let these go to waste.

 

_Got a Resistance Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you weren't expecting a joke support to come out of April Fool's Day. Roshea and Katarina both come from a hard life as slaves into the service of a parental figure who's gone corrupt... heck, Katarina even looks like a genderbent Roshea! I hope you can enjoy a sweet yet serious support on a day normally dedicated to jokes.


	13. Castor and Matthis

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Castor:** Ooh dear me... what am I going to do?  
 **Matthis:** Oh no, oooh nooo... this is terrible.  
 **Castor:** Huh, Matthis? What're you upset about?  
 **Matthis:** Oh, me? Well... I'm being deployed in the next battle. I'm not much of a fighter, and the thought of being on the front lines has me scared stiff! ... What about you?  
 **Castor:** I-it's me mother, sir. She's been gravely ill for so long, we've been strapped fer cash. If I can't find enough gold for medicine, she... I don't even wanna think about it!  
 **Matthis:** If it's gold you need... I have some on me right now.  
 **Castor:** You do?!  
 **Matthis:** Yup! But it won't come free... you're good with a bow, right? I know, you act as my bodyguard and I'll compensate you for every sortie.  
 **Castor:** I... ye got yerself a deal! Me life is yours to command, Sir Matthis!  
 **Matthis:** Sir Matthis... I could get used to that. Alright, now listen up! I'm Macdeonian nobility and I don't wanna lose my head out there, so don't let them get too close. But... I can't have them think I'm slacking off, so soften up a guy or two for me to finish, will you!  
 **Castor:** Aye aye, sir! I swear on me bow nunna them'll give you trouble!  
 **Matthis:** Great! I'll see you out on the battlefield! _(Leaves)_  
 **Castor:** Hehe... that was too easy! I just gotta protect this loaf and I'll have a steady source a' gold! Maybe I'll treat meself to sumthin' extra.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Castor:** Ow, ow, ow, ow...  
 **Matthis:** Oh, there you are Castor. Where did you run off to in that last battle? You were supposed to stay close to me.  
 **Castor:** Me, run off!? I'll have you know- err, pardon me tone, sir. It's just, you got a fast horse. I can't keep up if ya flee the scene in a hurry.  
 **Matthis:** Right... sorry about that, I got a little panicked when one of 'em started charging me from the flank.  
 **Castor:** (A little panicked is puttin' it lightly.)  
 **Matthis:** Anyway, here's your payment for the battle. I'll try to keep my wits about me next time... I'm just worried sick about Lena.  
 **Castor:** Right, yer sister went missin'...  
 **Matthis:** I hope fighting through this war will take me to her... but I need to be at my sharpest when we find her! I can't let any thieves try to steal her away again!  
 **Castor:** Thieves steal her away?  
 **Matthis:** I keep warning her to stay away from thieves- they're a no-good lot, not a scrap of dignity among them!  
 **Castor:** ...  
 **Matthis:** Is something the matter? Guess not... as I was saying. I warned her time and time again, but she never believes me!  
 **Castor:** Might be 'cuz yer sister's pretty roguish herself.  
 **Matthis:** Huh, WHAT!? Whuh- what are you talking about!?  
 **Castor:** Think about it sir, she ran off over marryin' a prince, risked her neck helpin' the poor in the Ghoul's Teeth... heck, she even orchestrated a heist on Archanea's palace and made off with-  
 **Matthis:** No! No no no no no no, NO! My sweet Lena's an angel, she would never do something like that!  
 **Castor:** But- never mind, who'm I kiddin'? A rumor or a brother's word? I musta' been mistaken, ferget I said anything.  
 **Matthis:** Good! I'm glad I can count on you to understand, Bodyguard! I'm gonna go lie down, and (YAWN) forget this conversation happened. _(Leaves)_  
 **Castor:** Whatever ye say, don't wanna believe the truth then turn yer head to it. Don't come cryin' ta me when it catches up to ye!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Matthis:** Phew... I barely made it out of there.  
 **Castor:** Oi, Sir Matthis! You alright?  
 **Matthis:** Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for covering my escape, I would've been a goner without your help.  
 **Castor:** Eh, I'm sure you'd be fine. Yer mighty quick to bolt at the sight of danger, it'd take a lot to catch up to ya.  
 **Matthis:** Ahaha, right.  
 **Castor:** Oh, sorry sir, I didn't mean to sound insulting... on the contrary, you been holdin' out in the front better than before. And at least this time ya didn't leave 'em all on me.  
 **Matthis:** Mhm. I feel like I'm starting to get the hang of this... not that I want to do this for much longer! Sigh... Lena, where did you go this time?  
 **Castor:** Prolly not somewhere by her own choice.  
 **Matthis:** That's what has me worried the most! She could be a hostage of Archanea... or worse, a band of thieves could've run off with her! Oh, how I warned her not to...  
 **Castor:** (Oh great, here we go again.) Listen here sir, and listen well. I'm worried about me mother an' siblins' back on Talys, I'd give so much ta be back there; but I ain't gonna worry meself sick about it. I wouldn' be able ta support them if I did. And if yer gonna save Miss Lena then you gotta be the same!  
 **Matthis:** Right... I gotta focus on saving her, not on her being missing.  
 **Castor:** Exactly. Now, I'll be right behind ya as long as you have the gold. But if I hear ya mope about this anymore, I'm gonna start chargin' extra. Ya hear me?  
 **Matthis:** Uh, I hear you loud and clear, Castor. If you don't mind, I'm gonna get together your next payment.  
 **Castor:** Sure. I'll be back tonight. _(Leaves)_  
 **Matthis:** ...I better make sure I have the money to spare. Just in case I slip up.

 

_Got a Strength Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main line of reasoning for this was "pair the two sad sacks" but I'd say it made for a fine support anyway! If nothing else, it's a great opportunity to bring up Lena and some of her more surprising actions. That and it's a chance to take a look at Castor's personality beneath his meek exterior.


	14. Sirius and Palla

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Palla:** Excuse me? _(Sirius appears)_ ...Sir Zeke? What in the world are you doing here?  
 **Sirius:** You must be mistaken, Dame Palla. I am Sir Sirius.  
 **Palla:** What? ... Ah, I understand. Please forgive me, you remind me of someone I met not too long ago.  
 **Sirius:** I heard rumors that one of House Archanea's most treasured weapons was rediscovered. Would you happen to know about this?  
 **Palla:** While on a personal mission, Catria and I found Gradivus lying on a remote shore in northwestern Archanea. We don't know how it wound up there, but we returned it to House Archanea on the way home as a show of good will.  
 **Sirius:** I see.  
 **Palla:** Although, returning home to the uprising in Macedeon makes me wish we hadn't...  
 **Sirius:** Yes, that is unfortunate...

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Palla:** Sir Sirius, may I have a moment?  
 **Sirius:** Yes, Dame Palla?  
 **Palla:** I don't mean to pry, but... I was wondering-  
 **Sirius:** Your suspicions are correct. Thank you for keeping it a secret.  
 **Palla:** You're welcome. Although with that out of the way I still have a few questions on my mind.  
 **Sirius:**  Be quick about it. While no one else is around.  
 **Palla:** Do the king and queen know about your absence? About your situation?  
 **Sirius:** I gave them a brief explanation of my past and motivations, and they granted me leave. We agreed to keep it confidential; only four people know about this.  
 **Palla:** Is She one of them?  
 **Sirius:** She knows I'll be absent for an indefinite period of time, but not about the details.  
 **Palla:** But why? She's your lover, shouldn't she-  
 **Sirius:** Please keep your voice down, Dame Palla. Although it pains me, there are some secrets we must keep even from our loved ones. As the eldest sister surely you can understand that.  
 **Palla:** ...  
 **Sirius:** Our time is running short; Prince Marth will call an assembly shortly. Now if you'll excuse me, I must be going.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Sirius:** Dame Palla.  
 **Palla:** Oh? You approach me this time, Sir Sirius?  
 **Sirius:** I wanted to ask how bad the situation in Macedon was. I had only seen the coastline before I met the Altean army.  
 **Palla:** I'd never seen Macedon in such sorry shape. Lady Minerva was taken prisoner, Princess Maria was sent to who knows where, Miss Lena went missing... not that the rebellion was any better. Lords fought with one another for the highest position, even mounting raiding each other's lands. I wish we could have been there for Lady Minerva...   
**Sirius:** ...  
 **Palla:** But if Catria and I stayed, Est would have suffered. We loved our sister too much to let that happen to her.  
 **Sirius:** I understand your plight, Dame Palla. I shouldn't have returned here... Tatiana's been worried sick about my memories returning and taking me away. And yet, I couldn't bear to let the atrocities against my motherland continue... I am in part to blame for it.  
 **Palla:** Sir Sirius...  
 **Sirius:** I intend to fulfill my promise to her, but I cannot leave in good conscience while the threat of Archanea returning lurks. At this point all I can do is set things straight as soon as possible.  
 **Palla:** Agreed. It was all Catria and I could do when we returned to open rebellion.  
 **Sirius:** Thank you for listening to me this whole time, Dame Palla... and for keeping it a secret. It puts my mind at ease to have someone I can talk to.  
 **Palla:** Of course, Sir Sirius.

 

_Got a Skill Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can thank the Valentian Accordion for this one. It provided a lot of context, both on why the Gradivus was there and how the timeline coincides with the events on Archanea. It also opened the possibility for someone who can talk to Sirius without being completely in the dark about him.


	15. Rickard and Marisha

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Marisha:** Heeheehee! No one's looking~... just gotta- wait, the door's locked! Darn it all!  
 **Rickard:** And just what're you up to Marisha?  
 **Marisha:** EEP! Rickard, don't scare me like that! Someone might hear me- or, us!  
 **Rickard:** Well you're in luck, most a' the camp's at a war council.  
 **Marisha:** Phew... well, since you're here, could you pick this lock for me?  
 **Rickard:** Hold on now, this is the door to the Prince's chamber! No can do girl, I ain't gettin' into trouble with him.  
 **Marisha:** Awwww, you're a spoil sport!  
 **Rickard:** Hey now, I don't mind thievin' but I know my limits! And gettin' in trouble with the boss man is the quickest way to get kicked outta the army! You wouldn't want that now, would you?  
 **Marisha:** No way, Marth would never do that to his sweet little princess!  
 **Rickard:** Riiiiight.  
 **Marisha:** I'm being serious you know!

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Rickard:** Just a little more, aaand... perfect! It may look stable, but as soon as some poor sap sits on it... KABLAM!  
 **Marisha:** Teehee, that'll be a treat to see! You have some crafty fingers to loosen a chair in just the right way Rickard!  
 **Rickard:** C'mon now, I ain't the one who concocted it! Leave it ta Lena's little apprentice to cook up a prank as devilish as this!  
 **Marisha:** You know Miss Lena?  
 **Rickard:** Sure do! She's the one who pulled my old partner Julian outta the thievin' business after all. And beyond that I did work with her on a heist on the palace.  
 **Marisha:** You were there!? Ohmigosh, that's my favorite story! When I heard it from her I could hardly BELIEVE she'd do something that bold!  
 **Rickard:** I can confirm she did! Looky here, I still have a ring I kept from our haul. You won't find any finer craftsmanship on Archanea!  
 **Marisha:** It's so pretty! I hope my beloved will give me a ring this gorgeous someday!  
 **Rickard:** Good luck with that girly, you'd have to marry a court noble or royalty.  
 **Marisha:** Hey! Do I need to remind you that I'm Prince Marth's betrothed!?  
 **Rickard:** Right, sorry princess. Now c'mon, someone's comin'. We gotta hide so no one think we're onta anything!  
 **Marisha:** Mhmhmhm, I can hardly wait to see the look on their face when they-  
 **Jagen:** Hmmmm. These figures don't look right. I better double-check them before Prince Marth sees them.  
 **Rickard:** Ooooon second thought, maybe we oughta skedaddle!  
 **Marisha:** Yeah, l-let's get out of here!  
 **Jagen:** Oof! What the- WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Rickard:** Hey Marisha, I got a proposition for you.  
 **Marisha:** What is it Rickard? Do you have another prank in mind?  
 **Rickard:** Actually, I got grander plans for after the war.  
 **Marisha:** And they involve me?  
 **Rickard:** Well, they could. Y'see, I tried talkin' Julian back into the business, but he won't budge. Lena's got him wrapped up in 'er saintly fingers, so to speak. It's not as safe or as fun bein' a thief on your own.  
 **Marisha:** So you want me to be your new sidekick?  
 **Rickard:** Precisely! It'll be hard for anyone to replace Julian, but I was thinkin' a cute girl would be a nice partner and you have a knack for trouble yerself!  
 **Marisha:** I don't know about that, Rickard... it sounds like it would be a blast, but, if Marth and I get married I'll be the queen of Altea. It wouldn't work out being a thief on the side while being a queen.  
 **Rickard:** What're you talkin' about? Course it would! Lotsa blue-bloods have had a reputation for squeezin' as much outta their subjects as possible! Hey, don't give me that look, you know they're out there!  
 **Marisha:** And I know Prince Marth would never do that! Never ever EVER!  
 **Rickard:** You got a point there... but geez, you don't need to shout so loud.  
 **Marisha:** You'll get your apology after I get mine!  
 **Rickard:** Okay okay! Sorry for likening Prince Marth to a thief. He would never be so greedy.  
 **Marisha:** Apology accepted.  
 **Rickard:** Back on track... think about it. If things don't work out with the Prince, you can always come back to me!  
 **Marisha:** I'll think about it. It does sound like it'd be fun, though!

 

_Got a Speed Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there was ever a missed opportunity for Marisha, it'd be this. Her other supports and ending imply she's mischievous and they're close associates of Lena and Julian respectively. It would've been a great chance to show off more to her than her fixation on Marth! (Poor Jagen, though.) This went up pretty late, but it's still Monday in my timezone and that's good enough for me!


	16. Radd and Astram

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Radd:** Sir Astram! Hey, Sir Astram!  
 **Astram:** Hm? You're one of those mercenaries that's been working under Prince Marth... what do you want?  
 **Radd:** I want to spar with you! I need to see how strong I've become, and where I might need work.  
 **Astram:** A bold request. You do realize I'm one of Archanea's finest knights?  
 **Radd:** I know, but that's why I want to train with you so badly! Who better to evaluate my abilities than someone of your skill?  
 **Astram:** Fair point. Still, I would like to hear your motive. Why are you so intent on becoming a better swordsman?  
 **Radd:** I really shouldn't say...  
 **Astram:** You're not making a strong case for yourself.  
 **Radd:** Alright, fine! It's for a girl... I want to be stronger for her sake. Not just to protect her, but she's been ill for awhile now; I need to be able to fight effectively to earn money for her medicine.  
 **Astram:** ... That I can sympathize with. Very well, but let me warn you that I don't pull punches.  
 **Radd:** Knock me down as many times as you have to, I'll take all you throw at me if it'll make me a better swordsman!  
 **Astram:** Well, you got the right attitude. Let's see how it holds up.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Astram:** Not bad Radd, but you're going to have to do better than that.  
 **Radd:** I'm not finished yet... HIYAH! ... Oof!  
 **Astram:** Alright, that's enough for now. Let's take a break.  
 **Radd:** But, but I can still fight... I'm not out of breath yet.  
 **Astram:** I admire your spirit, but this isn't all about fighting. You also want me to evaluate your abilities, remember?  
 **Radd:** Yeah. So how'd I do?  
 **Astram:** ... Your swordplay is unpolished. It's highly aggressive and unpredictable, but it's equally reckless and leaves you with few defensive options. Your form is also sloppy. Where did you learn it?  
 **Radd:** I'm self-taught, sir. Most of what I do is what feels natural to me.  
 **Astram:** That would explain a lot.  
 **Radd:** Caesar suggested I find a proper instructor, but, I dunno if it'd feel right.  
 **Astram:** Don't let your worries stop you from pursuing new techniques. A certain style may feel uncomfortable to you, but individual techniques can be adapted to suit your preferences.  
 **Radd:** So you're saying I should learn for the purpose of expanding what I currently have rather than starting anew?  
 **Astram:** Exactly. That's the beauty of swordsmanship, there is no one way of doing it. All that matters is that the path you choose to follow leads you to being an effective fighter.  
 **Radd:** I see... but you said my style has weaknesses.  
 **Astram:** Every style has its strengths and weaknesses Radd, but by adapting techniques from other styles you can cover those bases. Now how about we get back to training and smooth out those rough edges?  
 **Radd:** Thank you for your insight, Sir Astram. All right, let's get back to work!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Astram:** ... Impressive. Your attacks are more coordinated than when we began, but your style hasn't lost its chaotic energy. I cannot rely on prediction alone to parry your attacks.  
 **Radd:** Haha, yes!  
 **Astram:** Don't get too cocky though, or you'll leave yourself wide open. Your defenses still need work.  
 **Radd:** Uh-huh, right...  
 **Astram:** Still, you've improved considerably in such short time. Keep applying what I taught you and you'll make a fine mercenary.  
 **Radd:** Thanks for teaching me all this Sir Astram, but... can I ask you about something else?  
 **Astram:** ... What is it?  
 **Radd:** Do you know what the quickest way to a woman's heart is?  
 **Astram:** That, uh... that depends on the woman in question. What's your plan now?  
 **Radd:** This is my plan. Make enough money to buy her the medicine she needs, but after that, I'm... kinda at a loss.  
 **Astram:** I'd say you're on the right track. Show her you care, don't act too desperate, be yourself.  
 **Radd:** ...  
 **Astram:** Look Radd, it's not much but that's the best I can offer. To tell you the truth, I'm no good with feelings either... I mostly use my sword arm to show my love for Midia. Training, sparring, fighting side-by-side, not your typical courtship. I'm still getting used to it, let alone high society life!  
 **Radd:** It's alright, just thought I'd ask. At least I'm not the only one with this sort of problem!  
 **Astram:** Heh, I'm sure you'll find a few more clueless fools if you ask around!

 

_Got a Skill Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Battle-hardened veteran and green journeyman, a tried-and-true combination. Perhaps Astram wasn't all that different back in the old days. Not much new here, although Radd has someone who also had a difficult path to love he can talk to.


	17. Ymir and Belf

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Belf:** It's good to see you again, Sir Ymir.  
 **Ymir:** No need to be formal with me, Sir Belf. I ain't no knight, just a man fightin' for his country.  
 **Belf:** Yes, but you are certainly desrving of the title. You were a boon to us in keeping the countryside safe during the Archanean occupation. By the way, how is the situation in Grust now?  
 **Ymir:** It's been stable just like you left it. It's still a mess but we've been makin' strides in getting families back together, and I've been helpin' enforce the peace. Once Altean envoys arrived and I was certain they weren't up to no good I decided to join up with Prince Marth to repay the favor.  
 **Belf:** Excellent. Sir Ymir, we cannot thank you for all the help you've given us in these trying times.  
 **Ymir:** It's my pleasure, but ya don't have to keep callin' me sir.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Ymir:** Yeesh, and people call me a monster! These Dark Tribe folk send shivers down my spine!  
 **Belf:** Indeed, and these brutes have a bite to match their bark. But truth be told, we Grustians weren't so different until the last hundred years.  
 **Ymir:** Aye, I heard the stories about the kingdom's foundin' back in my village. 'Tis hard to think one man could modernize a land a' savages in short time.  
 **Belf:** In the days before Dolhr fell the Grustian peninsula never stood a chance. Few traders dared venture through that forsaken realm, nor were the badlands up north more appealing. Frequent pirate attacks also suppressed stability.  
 **Ymir:** The fall of Dohlr presented a big opportunity for folks all over, didn't it? Macedon n' Altea also sprouted up around that time.  
 **Belf:** As respected war heroes their first kings received strong support from Archanea; Ordwin was its most decorated general before founding Grust.  
 **Ymir:** I heard he used a mix of tactics to rein in the barbarian tribes. Some of 'em gladly fell in line for safety, while others wouldn't go down without a fight.  
 **Belf:** King Ordwin shaped Grust under the same virtues he followed as a knight: strength, integrity, and discipline. Until our last King the crown held leadership over both the monarchy and the military. In fact, Grustians from all rungs of society saw General Camus as a second king.  
 **Ymir:** Musta been a shame to see half the order go back to their roots in a fortnight when he fell.  
 **Belf:** Don't remind me... Commander Larissa's actions were despicable. General Camus would have been furious if he caught our soldiers taking a village hostage, let alone one of our own.  
 **Ymir:** Well, I remind you 'cause I don't wanna see it happen again!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Ymir:** So the lasses are just up ahead. I come all this way and there's barely anythin' left for me to do. Makes me wish I coulda left with you earlier...  
 **Belf:** You have our gratitude for that, Sir Ymir. We of the Sable Order wanted to help Prince Marth both for liberating our country and to make amends for the War of Shadows.  
 **Ymir:** Belf, how many times do I gotta tell ya not to call me sir?  
 **Belf:** We've been over it, haven't we? Grust's first knights were a band of reformed barbarians, men like yourself. 'Twould be a disservice not to address you as a knight after all you've done.  
 **Ymir:** You're not gonna budge on that, are ya? Anyway, once you sorted this out I wanna hear what you n' the other knights have been through while I was keepin' our country in line! Retracing Anri's Way must've been quite the adventure!  
 **Belf:** That would be putting it lightly. Trekking through the so-called Desert of Death, an active volcano and the frigid northern mountains was a monumental feat. You shouldn't feel too bad about missing out.  
 **Ymir:** You kidding? That sounds like the journey of a lifetime! Maybe I'll take a trip there myself once things are back to normal, har har har!

 

_Got a Strength Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The situation in Grust after Marth and co. fled wasn't all that clear in the base game. I imagine they were busy keeping things under control elsewhere while Lang was still at large, but the characters still come a bit out of nowhere. Short compared to the others but I hope you enjoy it all the same.


	18. Marth and Frey

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Frey:** Prince Marth, here are the tallies for last month's expenditures.  
**Marth:** Thank you Frey, I'll have a look at them shortly.  
**Frey:** If I may speak with you about something sire, I wish to express my thoughts on your decision regarding the Royal Guard position.  
**Marth:** You have doubts about Sir/Dame Kris?  
**Frey:** It's not about his/her performance regarding the role; he/she has done an excellent job. However, that seems to be all he/she is concerned about.  
**Marth:** Mhm, I suppose you have a point. But that's to be expected of Sir Maclir's grandchild, is it not?  
**Frey:** Yes. I don't mean to speak ill of the dead Sire, and I know of his reputation...  
**Marth:** That he was a paragon of knighthood but also a bit overzealous. I heard all the tales too Frey, even Jagen spoke of his unquestionable devotion. I am also concerned how much he drilled his beliefs into Kris's head.  
**Frey:** And yet, you trust he/she will be alright?  
**Marth:** I've seen him/her socializing with the other members of our army. Some of them have told me how rigid he/she can be, but they get along well enough and he's/she's starting to become more relaxed. In fact, he/she appears to be very curious about everyone!  
**Frey:** Hearing your side of the story eases my worries, Prince Marth. I'm glad you've been paying attention to Sir/Dame Kris's actions.  
**Marth:** Of course! As a prince, I'm responsible for his/her well-being as much as he/she is for mine.

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Marth:** Then we'll need to keep a closer eye on our supply train.  
**Frey:** Absolutely. I shall inform Jagen immediately and we will adjust the schedule as needed.  
**Marth:** Thank you, Frey. Now, do you have something else you wish to bring up with me?  
**Frey:**  You're sharp, Prince. Yes, I wanted to discuss Sir/Dame Kris again.  
**Marth:** I thought we already reached a conclusion on this?  
**Frey:** Let me rephrase that Sire: it's less about him/her and more about your decision to appoint a freshly-knighted individual to the post.  
**Marth:** You believe it should have gone to someone with more experience? I understand your concern Frey, and I posed the question to the senior knights. For instance, Cain would have taken it in a heartbeat were he not too busy studying under Jagen...  
**Frey:** Yes, everyone had their own reason for turning down the position; I've heard them myself. I also understand how short we are on senior knights. However, I worry about assigning such a high post to a rookie knight will cause them problems. It's a tremendous responsibility for someone who recently completed their training...  
**Marth:** True, but that's why our training program was so rigorous. Jagen not only wanted to ensure that the trainees would be suitable for service, but to identify where those who passed lie. With the 7th Platoon's impressive marks we were comfortable at starting them in higher stations. Sir/Dame Kris in particular was a cut above the others.  
**Frey:** Mhm.  
**Marth:** Moreover, I saw assigning the post to a fresh knight as a great opportunity. I want all our knights to know what they can achieve if they put their hearts to it, no matter how old or new they are.  
**Frey:** I see... very well. I don't fully agree with your decision Sire, but I will respect it.  
**Marth:** Duly noted. Your are dismissed.

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Frey:** Yes Sire, our supply train is more secure as of late. With the increased security we haven't been running into the shortages we had to endure previously.  
**Marth:** Very good Frey! That's one less problem hanging over our heads.  
**Frey:** 'Tis a relief. I also watned to add that since our last talk, I've been speaking with Sir/Dame Kris more often. It would seem my misgivings about him/her were wrong; he/she has been doing an excellent job protecting not only you, but our comrades.  
**Marth:** I was surprised to see that myself, to tell you the truth. He's/she's become one of the linchpins of our army; I can count on him/her to settle disputes or back me up when my judgment is cloudy. It's more than I ever imagined from a junior knight who was once so stuffy.  
**Frey:** He/she will no doubt be a valuable ally for the remainder of the conflict.  
**Marth:** Indeed. However, I can't help but feel like the pressure is starting to get to him/her. He/she still throws himself/herself into training at times, as if he/she needs to escape from it all every so often.  
**Frey:** That's what I feared would happen, Prince Marth. However, he/she seems to be coping with it well, all things considered.  
**Marth:** I'm grateful for that; I have enough to worry about as is. The state of Altea, Archanea as a whole, Empress Nyna, and Elice... Frey, do we-  
**Frey:** I'm sorry Prince Marth, but we still don't have information on your sister's whereabouts. You are not alone, I and the other knights fear for her safety too.  
**Marth:** Then I suppose all we can do is remain strong and keep our course steady. Thank you again, Sir Frey. You've been a boon to us despite your injuries.  
**Frey:** I do whatever I can for Altea's sake, Sire.

 

_Got a Luck Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Kris is banned from this for obvious reasons, I did want to include them in some capacity. I don't find their status as Marth's royal guard as pristine as FE12 tries to present it. I'm also glad this is the only one that heavily involves them, it'd get tiring to include all these gender checks in more supports!


	19. Norne and Est

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Norne:** Est! How you holdin' up girl?  
 **Est:** I've been through better times, Norne... although I've also been through worse.  
 **Norne:** Well, at least you ain't behind bars anymore! That's sumthin' to appreciate, right?  
 **Est:** Haha, yeah! You should look at my pegasus, he's very happy he can stretch his wings again!  
 **Norne:** He sure looks hale n' hearty! Mind if I pet your... teehee! He's so soft! Seems like ye take great care 'a him!  
 **Est:** Pegasi require a lot of care to keep in top form. You need to feed them, groom them, let them exercise, give them space to unwind... they're more demanding than horses for sure! But you're rewarded for it with a companion you can count on. He's like a brother to me!  
 **Norne:** Must be handy to have a flying horse around when you're runnin' a shop.  
 **Est:** Oh, you don't know the half of it! Altea's geography gave me a newfound appreciation for flight! I just wish he got along with Abel... it'd be more convenient if either of us could fly out for errands.  
 **Norne:** Speakin' of appreciation, thanks for givin' me a lift every so often Est! You been like my guardian angel when I get lost on a long hunting trip!  
 **Est:** Aw, it's nothing! Just doing what I can to help out a neighbor!

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Est:** Hey Norne, can I talk to you about something?  
 **Norne:** Sure, hun! What'll it be?  
 **Est:** I want to hear your thoughts on starting a family... you know, settling down and having children.  
 **Norne:** It's something I wanna do in the future, but not right now. I reckon it'll be another year or two before I start. Why'd ya ask?  
 **Est:** Well... do you think Abel and I rushed things? Because we settled down really quickly after the war and I... don't know if I'm ready for children.  
 **Norne:** Hmmmm. That ain't something I can tell you fer sure Est, you have to answer that for yerself. Can't blame you for wantin' to wait on children, you're only seventeen.  
 **Est:** It's not just my age I'm worried about. I also don't know if I'm mature enough for it yet!  
 **Norne:** Well, you're right to be askin' yerself these questions instead of jumpin' in headfirst. It's a big commitment, if you don't think you're ready then wait. You still got plenty of time!  
 **Est:** You're right... I feel better about it now. Thanks a lot, Norne.  
 **Norne:** Any time Est!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Est:** Sniff... sniff...  
 **Norne:** Est!? ... Est? What's wrong, girl?  
 **Est:** Oh, hi Norne... I've just been thinking about everything that's been happening. I caused a lot of people trouble...  
 **Norne:** This again?! Est, we all know what you been through. You been-  
 **Est:** It's, more than that. When I got kidnapped and taken to Valentia, I took Palla and Catria away from Macedon. And in that time, the rebellion broke out! It's my fault... sniff, if they were there-  
 **Norne:** Enough 'a that spiel! Est, nunna that is your fault alone. Sure, the rebels saw an opening when yer sisters left, but it's their fault for bein' so uncivil about it!  
 **Est:** Sniff... but...  
 **Norne:** And besides, it's not like those two woulda stopped the rebellion on their own. Your sisters are strong, sure, but with darn near the entire military against 'em what're they supposed to do!? For all you know, they woulda had to jump ship and seek refuge in Altea!  
 **Est:** Whe... when you put it that way...  
 **Norne:** But most importantly, stop focusing on all the negative. Chin up! Thinka all the good you've done!  
 **Est:** You, you're right. I flew plenty of missions with Princess Minerva and my sisters... I may not be as tough as them, but I still did my part! Why, I even swiped Mercurius from right under the Sable Order's nose!  
 **Norne:** And you're doin' plenty o' good here in Altea, too! You've given people lifts when they need it, and I'd say you run the shop better than yer husband!  
 **Est:** Hehe, ain't that true! I don't know if Abel could manage a shop on his own... thanks Norne, you really know how to turn a frown upside down.  
 **Norne:** No problem! If ya need someone to talk to again, I'll be here to listen.

 

_Got a Resistance Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Norne is a character who carries herself hard on first impression alone, that curtsy-bobbin' line is all she gets in Shadow Dragon and it's her best line in either game. Any potential with the Altean knights gets lost in favor of Kris in the sequel. Still, I can see her and Est being besties in Altea after the war, and she could use a friend like this!


	20. Dolph and Macellan

_~ C-Support ~_

  
**Dolph:** Mmph... man, this dish is incredible! I can always leave it to you to make meals a cut above the rest Macellan!  
 **Macellan:** But of course!! We may not have access to the finest ingredients, but a true chef will make do with less!  
 **Dolph:** That do you, friend! I think I'll have another serving... maybe two, or three!  
 **Macellan:** Hey now!! We're in the middle of a war! Let our other soldiers enjoy it too!!  
 **Dolph:** Right, sorry... one more serving and I'll call it quits.  
 **Macellan:** Good!! Besides, I'm not the only chef on-duty! It'd be a disservice to binge on one dish and ignore the hard work of others! ...Even if some of their cooking is of questionable quality.  
 **Dolph:** I don't see what's so bad about it. I sampled the chicken earlier, and...  
 **Macellan:** Yes, the chicken was seasoned to perfection! But it was cooked unevenly!! One side was rougher, by no means inedible mind you, but it was quite dry.  
 **Dolph:** Yeah, I did need to wash it down with a drink. It seems nothing gets by your sense of taste, Macellan.  
 **Macellan:** You're darn right it doesn't!!!

 

* * *

 

_~ B-Support ~_

  
**Macellan:** Dolph, where are you!! DOLPH!!!  
 **Dolph:** I'm in here, Macellan!  
 **Macellan:** There you are Dolph! It appears we were mixed up on the kitchen schedule again, and- you already started, didn't you?  
 **Dolph:** Yeah, the ingredients are all in the stew and it's been cooking for half an hour now.  
 **Macellan:** Will you allow me to test it? ... Gulp! Ugh...  
 **Dolph:** How bad is it?  
 **Macellan:** It's too strong! The flavor of the meat is overpowering!!  
 **Dolph:** I see...  
 **Macellan:** Not to worry!! I know how to salvage this! But next time please consult me before preparing the stew!  
 **Dolph:** Of course, Macellan. But before you fix the stew, let me try it... hm, yeah. It does taste awfully meaty.  
 **Macellan:** See!! It overwhelms even a less picky eater such as yourself!  
 **Dolph:** I wouldn't call it overwhelming, Macellan. At least it tastes better than what Dohlr fed us.  
 **Macellan:** Don't even go there Dolph. I don't want to be reminded, that slop was unfit for human consumption!! To think they would serve it to anyone... monsters!!  
 **Dolph:** I don't see why they'd feed us well, Macellan. We were their prisoners after all.  
 **Macellan:** Like hell!!! 'Tis a cardinal sin to deny anyone a good meal, regardless of station! Were I warding over their cell they'd praise me for their rations!! Now then, pass me a vegetable knife!

 

* * *

 

_~ A-Support ~_

  
**Dolph:** Now that Emperor Hardin has been deposed things should be a lot more peaceful.  
 **Macellan:** I would hope so! However, I fear it will not be that easy... the military is in shambles, and think how bad the countryside must be!  
 **Dolph:** You are right Macellan, but with a more noble king we'll have the chance to fix it.  
 **Macellan:** That I can agree with! Tell me Dolph, what are you thinking?  
 **Dolph:** I considered returning to the army, but I have too many bad memories. More importantly, I want to be closer to those who need my protection, and I feel my talents are wasted at the palace.  
 **Macellan:** So you're looking for a post in the countryside? Hahaha, that's grand!! And I feared I might grow lonely!  
 **Dolph:** You too, Macellan?  
 **Macellan:** Indeed, I share you sentiments! Besides, I see the perfect opportunity to expand upon my culinary abilities! I've wanted to try new ingredients for awhile now... maybe I'll start with deer, or rabbit, or perhaps freshwater fish.  
 **Dolph:** Whatever you come up with, you can count on me to taste test it for you!  
 **Macellan:** I couldn't ask for a better friend than you, Dolph! We may have no wine at the moment, but let us toast to a lasting partnership!!  
 **Dolph:** You said it!

 

_Got a Defense Bond._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my original plan for a write-in to end the original series, and there's no way I'm going to pass it up twice! It's more of a meme support than the others, but these two are memes anyway and there is enough to write about. Hope you enjoyed the second series!


End file.
